Where There is Smoke
by Tippy.LaRoux
Summary: Charlie and Draco meet for the first time at a charity function. What happens when they meet again? And when they take a trip to Romania?
1. Where There is Smoke

Where there is Smoke

His red hair was twisted into a knot on top of his head and secured with a polished onyx chopstick. The dark kohl smudged under his eyes made whoever looked at him zero in on his cornflower blue eyes. It worked on dragons and bartenders alike for Charlie Weasley.

"Firewhiskey." Charlie leaned against the bar at the latest charity function he was forced to attend. "Make it a double, and make it neat." He winked at the blonde witch behind the bar. It was the most effort he was planning on exerting this evening. He had just arrived from Romania, and between the travel stress and the sleep he lost last night because one of the Horntails decided they were going to ignore their hatchlings, all he wanted was a nice warm bed.

Tossing a couple Knuts on the bar, Charlie made his way to a small table in the back.

"Did you clean the dragon dung off those boots before you came here tonight, Weasley, or did you not know that was a custom here in high society?" The nasal drawl could only belong to one person. Well, two, but Lucius wasn't leaving Azkaban anytime soon.

"If it isn't Draco the Dragon. What a pleasure it is to see you this evening." The smile on Charlie's face was forced as he turned to look Draco in the eye. It had been a long day, and dealing with one of his prat brother's friend was not high on his list of priorities right now. Unfortunately, the Malfoy's seem to be contributing at a higher rate than normal, so he was encouraged to be particularly nice to the thin blond standing uncomfortably close to him.

Draco was caught off guard when Charlie turned around. It had been a while since the two ran into each other, the only time actually, and at her wedding Ginny did not let Charlie get away with the dark lining around his eyes or the messy knot of fiery curls on top of his head. No, Ginny insisted her brother be properly dressed for her wedding. This was the first time Draco had ever actually seen Charlie in his own attire, and he did not hate it.

Charlie could feel Draco's eyes raking over him, from the top of his head down to his dragon hide boots. When Draco made his way back up the length of him with one pale eyebrow quirked up Charlie could see another snarky comment about his boots burning on the tip of Draco's tongue. What was more interesting was the faint blush that stained the pale ivory of the skin on his cheeks. Charlie could feel his own cheeks heating up with the attention.

Someone on a rush to the bar brushed behind Draco and pushed him towards Charlie, breaking the silent spell over the two wizards. Rushing to catch up, Charlie offered, "These are actually my dress boots, so no dragon dung."

"Ah, okay. How have you been, Weasley? It has been a while since our paths have crossed." With that, the two slipped into the autopilot conversations that were much more comfortable for the two wizards. Draco was raised to make small talk at parties, and Charlie was raised with too many brothers to worry about a little posturing from a swot like Draco.

As the night went on, their table was visited by no less than two dozen different witches and wizards, but both men stayed when their comrades left. It was nearing the end of the night and it was announced that the fireworks display was scheduled to begin.

"Seems a bit juvenile to have fireworks at the Magical Creatures Benefit, doesn't it?" Draco asked Charlie. His silver eyes were looking into the cornflower blue that almost looked purple against the alabaster skin while waiting for an answer.

"Come on, who doesn't like fireworks? I'm headed out there," Charlie bent at the waist slightly and offered his arm to Draco. "Why don't you join me?"

A soft blush rose to Draco's cheeks at the absurdity of Charlie Weasley acting as though he were asking a maiden to dance. But, he accepted the invitation, with one caveat. "Fine, I'll go. But I am not clutching at your arm, like some sort of frail girl," the last word came out through a sneer.

"I would never describe the women I know as frail. Now, let's head out there before all the good seats are taken." Instead of following the crowd out onto the patio, Charlie led them through the kitchen and up a dark set of stairs at the back of the manor.

"Why is it so cold in this place?" Draco asked, shivering beneath his finest robes.

"Ah, because I think we were supposed to follow the rest of the crowd. I, on the other hand—" Charlie stopped as he got to the Widow's Walk. The November air was crisp, with a hint of snow and an tinge of autumn. "I didn't want to share my view with anyone else but you,"

Draco was stuck just outside the door. The firework display had begun just as Charlie had turned back to face Draco. The view was breathtaking. Bright magentas and shimmering golds set a dramatic backdrop for the green and silver dragon fireworks that swirled in the night sky. All of this, however, paled in comparison to the dragon tamer in front of him. The inky black dress robes did nothing to hide Charlie's impressive upper body. He had pulled the stick from his hair at some point during the night and his hair looked like tendrils of fire whenever a breeze would catch it just so.

"Are you still cold?" Charlie asked with concern after seeing Draco shiver.

"What?" Draco asked, shaking himself from the trance he had been in. "No, I um, I'm okay."

Charlie unfastened his suit coat and draped it over Draco's shoulders. He watched as Draco pushed his nose into the collar and inhaled. It did something that Charlie couldn't quite explain at the moment. But he like it.

"There, now that is better. Come here and watch these fireworks with me, prat. If you are going to wear my jacket, I need you to at least stand next to me so I can keep warm."

.o0o. 

Houses Competition

Hufflepuff

Year 3

Standard

"Why is it so cold in this place?"

WC 1054


	2. The Letter

"Hey, Charlie! This one has your name all over it. Wasn't it just last week that the Malfoy kid was making googly eyes at you over the shrimp cocktail?"

"Ah, yes. The slayer of fair maidens and viking warriors alike, eh Weasley? I don't know how you do it, you big ginger oaf! But everyone you meet seems to fall under your spell."

"Hey now fellas." Charlie made his way to his desk and put his coffee down before attempting to defend his honor. "I'm not that bad!"

"Says the old Tom Cat himself."

"You're just jealous. And, the only skill I have that you don't is—" He broke off once his eyes landed on the scoll waiting on his desk.

The seal was broken, but the rich emerald green wax embossed with a regal 'M' could only belong to one family. After unrolling the letter, his hopes fell slightly at the feminine script, but they were buoyed by what was included: an invitation.

_A Dragon has been spotted on the grounds of Malfoy Manor. It is most active during the night when the pearlescent beast can be seen terrorizing the wildlife, and more importantly, my potions garden. I have nearly resorted to bringing the peacocks indoors, however the thought of them running afoul in the ballroom is something I will only attempt as a last resort. Send assistance post haste._

_Hopefully awaiting your assistance, _

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Had Narcissa finally gone around the bend? Certainly there wasn't a dragon in London. There hadn't been one since the Opaleye escaped from Gringotts a few years earlier. Nonetheless, Charlie decided the fools he worked with were right, this one did have his name all over it. No one else had as much experience with isolating and relocating dragons as he did. He tried to ignore the bets being taken around the room as to what was really on the property. They ranged in absurdity from an escaped Erumptment to a badly transfigured peacock. Someone even suggested that the "dragon" was none other than the master of the house himself: Draco.

Writing up a quick response to Narcissa, Charlie let her know to expect him that evening to look for the dragon when it was most likely going to be seen. He spent the rest of the day finishing up some lingering reports and tying up loose ends on the off-chance there was a dragon in the gardens of Malfoy Manor. A dragon could not remain in London and would need to be to relocated immediately. He was most definitely _not_ hoping to run into the lanky blond who monopolized his time at the last charity event. Although, the random thoughts of that same blond made sense today, what with his family crest sitting front and center on Charlie's desk. Not so for the other times.

When Charlie grabbed his coat and left for the day, he did his best to ignore the howls of laughter that followed him out the door. The Floo at the Ministry had been connected to Malfoy Manor that evening to accommodate his visit. Stepping out of the fireplace in a very ornate room, Charlie took a moment to brush off the shoot from his shoulders and orient himself to his surroundings. When his eyes met the lone occupant in the room, his breath caught in his throat.

"I see you received Mother's letter. Thank you for coming."

'_Well, shite_,' thought Charlie. For all the posturing he told the guys back at the office, it looked like what he _was_ hoping for was to see Draco again. The evening just got more interesting, and he hadn't even made it to the garden or seen a wild dragon – yet.

.o0o.

The Houses Competition

Hufflepuff / Y3

Drabble: [Theme] : Hopeful

WC 621


	3. The Trip

The Houses Competition

Hufflepuff

Y3

Standard—950-2000 words

Theme: traveling around the world (at least three countries)

WC 1990

It'd only been a few days since Charlie and Draco spent time together at a charity event. Draco arrived that night in his finest robes and a scowl that appeared to be tattooed on since birth. When he left a few hours later, he was wearing Charlie's jacket and the smallest hint of a smile. His mother said nothing when he Apparated into the foyer that night, but a knowing look crossed her features when he scurried upstairs without more than a formal wish goodnight. He wanted to get the jacket upstairs to his room before his mother saw it. She would most definitely not approve of the well-worn dragon hide, and he just wanted to burrow into the softness and let the smokey smell lull him to sleep.

That evening he slipped into a deep sleep that he hadn't had since before fifth year, but was woken abruptly by loud crashing and a soft glow emanating outside his window. Half expecting to see his mother's prized possession, an ancient unicorn named Greta, he was, in fact, surprised to see a dragon.

Believing himself to still be dreaming, Draco headed back to his bed and slept peacefully the rest of the night. When he woke the following morning with a headache and an overwhelming urge to look towards the garden below his window when he went to shut the drapery, he was surprised to see large hunks of earth overturned.

The following night, when he heard a roaring sound coming from outside, Draco rushed to the window to confirm what he thought had only been a dream the night before. There was a dragon in the potions garden.

A week passed and the dragon had been coming back every night. His mother had been locking up Greta since the first night. Her precious girl would not be falling victim to the vicious beast! The Malfoy name did not have the pull it once had, so his mother had resorted to writing a letter to the dragon reserve headquarters herself. Draco had been increasing donations there, for what reason she did not understand, but she figured she might as well have cashed in on it now.

"Draco, dear, someone will be by this evening to hopefully rid the garden of that beastly creature. Be a lamb and greet him in the parlor if you would? I would hate for him to arrive unaccompanied, and I have some correspondence to catch up on." With nothing more in the way of an explanation, Narcissa took her leave and locked herself away in her study, leaving the dirty work of taking care of the dragon to Draco.

He didn't have to wait long until Charlie stepped out of the fireplace in a whirl of green flames. A smirk pulling up at the corner of his mouth, Draco did his best to hide the smile at seeing this particular dragon tamer. "I see you received Mother's letter. Thank you for coming."

Clearing his throat, Charlie was interrupted by a loud screeching. "Ah, so there is a dragon. Why didn't you write? Well, nothing to it now. Lead the way. I want to see what creature dared make Malfoy Manor it's home.."

Draco led the way and Charlie was able to quickly subdue the large dragon and begin his observation. He walked around the flank, being careful to stay as far out of harm's way as possible, pausing every so often to jot notes in his Muggle notepad.

"Well, if you would like to let the lady of the house know there is in fact a dragon in her garden, but we should be able to get her out tonight."

"We?" Draco asked. It was the mixture of trepidation and excitement that piqued Charlie's interest.

"Yes, 'we', as in me and a few volunteers."

"Well, then I am volunteering as well." Draco didn't realize the words were out of his mouth until he saw the shocked expression on Charlie's face.

.o.

They took off that night. Two other volunteers came from the center, and with Draco by Charlie's side, that meant there were four wizards attempting to corral a full-grown Opaleye across an entire continent. Charlie had done his best to talk Draco out of coming along, but as Draco was all too quick to remind him, one more Seeker reflexes and keen sight would not be a bad thing to have on this mission, no matter how unfamiliar he was with the territory.

Halfway across The English Channel, Charlie looked over to Draco and noticed the younger man had an unreadable expression on his face. The early winter wind pushed his hair back and his face was tinted a beautiful shade of pink.

"Listen, this isn't going to be like a holiday across the continent, or even as luxurious as backpacking over the Alps. She—"

"Her name is Arabella." Draco yelled over to Charlie.

"Arabella, is going to be trying to take the lead. We need to make sure she keeps to areas that are uninhabited or have been warded against the Muggle population seeing her." The wind was absolutely biting, and the charms around their brooms and face masks were doing little to keep the chill out.

What the hell had he gotten himself into?

Little did Draco know, the flight over The Channel was going to be one of the easiest parts of the trip. Once they arrived in the mountains of northern France, there was a small group of flyers that joined rank and they stopped at the Réserve Naturelle Nationale du Romelaere, the wildlife reserve in France just outside of Dunkirk. The tent that his elf had packed him went out easily, but it was clear neither he nor his elf spent much time traveling by the lack of camping supplies packed. He was frozen to the core, and while he had the thickest cashmere sheets and warmest down blankets, his tent did not come with a fireplace.

They had been traveling all night and the cold tent did nothing to warm him. Waking up still shivering, Draco wrapped his thickest blanket around himself and made his way out to the common area the group set up. There was a large fire that had all but turned to ash, so Draco grabbed one of the logs sitting to the side and threw it on as he had seen some of the others do the night before.

"Watch yourself, Malfoy. You may catch that furry blanket of yours on fire if you aren't careful."

Looking behind him, Draco could see that he wasn't alone. Charlie was sitting on one of the fallen logs and was drinking something steaming hot. "Have a seat and I'll get you a cup of coffee, you look like you could use it." Charlie had patted the log next to him before getting up to make Draco a cup.

"So, is that a Summer Tent?" Charlie asked before sitting down. "It doesn't look that thick and I don't see any smoke, so I am assuming it doesn't have a fireplace."

After taking a few sips of the coffee, which was strong, Draco trusted his voice enough to answer. "I have no clue what kind of tent it is, but I will have you know it is not a warm one."

It was obvious to Charlie, Draco would learn later, that Arabella hadn't flown long distances in a while – if ever. Luckily, the dragon tamer was prepared for this and had a secondary route laid out that, while longer, would also allow for the most stopping. He guessed that she would only able to fly about one hundred kilometers per day, which would mean this transport would take almost a month to get from London to the dragon reserve in the Carpathian Mountains.

After that first night, whenever they stopped, Charlie made sure to help Draco fortify his tent for a cold winter night. It worked until they got outside of Winterberg, Germany, a ski resort area in the mountains. No amount of Charms or Transfigurations worked to keep the cold air from seeping almost immediately into Draco's tent.

Taking pity on the young man, Charlie offered him a spot in front of his fire in his own tent. He told himself again and again that it was not out of a need to keep him safe, or the desire to see what he looks like in the morning, or the sounds he makes when he sleeps. No! He told himself it was because he didn't want the man dying on this crazy pilgrimage to save an old dragon on his watch.

And, if they got outside of the coldest, thinnest of air and Draco still found his way every night into Charlie's own tent, how could he stop him?

From Central Germany, they made their way slowly through the mountains in Austria, and towards the plains of Hungary. By the second night in Hungary, Draco had stopped taking his tent out at all, and his trunk was packed neatly into Charlie's tent pack instead. They made it past the border of Hungary and into Romania before they realized how much time had actually passed since they left for the reserve.

"Alright! I'll get up," Charlie grumbled, "I'm going to teach you how to make the coffee because sometimes a bloke just needs to sleep." Rubbing his eyes and stretching out, Charlie made his way out of bed. A flapping noise could be heard inside the tent.

"It wasn't me," Draco mumbled from underneath the nest of blankets and pillows he insisted upon making himself every night. "Why must you shout? Some of us had too much Firewhiskey last night."

Both wizards jumped at the screeching going on in the kitchen area. Grumbling and scratching, they made their way to the makeshift kitchen table set up in the corner. On it stood two large owls squawking at each other.

"You see what that is all about, I will make us some coffee, sleeping beauty," Charlie grumbled on his way to the magical coffee maker.

"Okay. And don't think that I am still asleep and missed the sleeping beauty bit. We are going to talk about how beautiful you think I am later." Draco sat down at the table and tossed each one of the owls a treat so he could untie the packages from their legs.

Unrolling the letter addressed to him, Draco quickly grabbed a quill and jotted down a quick and heartfelt thank you to his mother. When Charlie sat down next to him and opened his own letter he did the same, and sent the owls on their way.

Tearing into their packages like little boys, they each opened up something from their mother's. Draco got a fine bottle of Firewhiskey and his favorite chocolate cake. Charlie's mother sent him a thick wool blanket in rich greens, threaded with gold and red, and trimmed with silver tassels. Draco quirked his eyebrow up at him, as was his habit.

"What? I like dragons. She's been knitting me one for each species I handled since I got to Romania. I obviously saved the Common Welsh Green for last, because they are the least cool."

"Sure it didn't have anything to do with the letter you wrote her last week about a certain Slytherin you've been spending time with?" Draco pried. "Because I don't remember silver being a part of a Welsh Green's color pallet."

"Never."

Draco just rolled his eyes at the obvious denial. "Happy Christmas, Charlie."

"Happy Christmas, Draco."

And with that, the team took their first real break on the trek around the world to relocate the Opaleye that escaped from Gringotts during the war. Charlie and Draco spent their first Christmas together under what would be known as their Christmas Blanket, eating chocolate cake and drinking Molly's famous eggnog spiked with Draco's finest Firewhiskey.


	4. The Trip (03-19 12:57:20)

*something will be here soon! *

FFn glitched a bit, but this chapter is in the works ;)


	5. The Trip (03-19 12:57:44)

*something will be here soon! *

FFn glitched a bit, but this chapter is in the works ;)


End file.
